Sari Sumdac Search and Secure
by Madame SparkAttack
Summary: A revenge crazed Russisan- American spy and An annoyingly persistant assassin have been given the same mission. Capture Sari Sumdac by any means necessary. Just two questions are needed too be asked: Why do they need her? And how will they capture her without being crushed? Doubt the Autobots will just hand her over.
1. Chapter 1

How do I put this... This is dealing with a loy of stuff, stuff I don't usually do but hey never hurts to try something new. Enjoy

* * *

Master the art of the kill...

I have dedicated my life to the study of the deadly arts. I can blend in with any crowd, Strike from any direction, and eliminate anyone with the single thrust of my blade. My name is Canary and my actions will be remembered for ages to come.

"Canary you have finally completed your training of the Ninja assassin deadly arts, you have made yourself worthy to be called an assassin"

She had finally completed her training, After the test with Rustichia she was able to graduate. This is the first time in history that a fifteen year old was able to graduate. She felt so proud, Canary would finally be joining her fellow assassins in the graduation assassination ceremony. She looked around taking in her surroundings, how she waited fifteen years for this moment and now she was living it. "

Are you ready for your sacrifice?"

"yes master"

To finally become an official assassin she had to sacrifice one thing... her ring finger. Canary laid her left hand on the sacrificial stone, she curled in every finger except for her ring finger. "It will be over soon" The blade was risen.

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

The truth is written in blood...

I will seek vengeance upon those who have betrayed my family. Only to uncover a conspiracy bigger than I could have imagined. I am Rustichia Moroni. I am an assassin.

"I am so very proud of you Rustichia"

"thank you sir" Today was an honoring day for Rustichia. She had finally gotten the American government's trust and was being made an official american spy. People back in her home country branded her as a traitor, but she didn't care. She was here for one thing and one thing only... Revenge. Those who killed her family would pay with their lives and the government had opportunistic jobs for her to do that.

Rustichia was finally going to earn her medal for her confirmation as a spy, she couldn't wait.

"Rustichia Moroni you have vowed yourself to the safety of american soil and for that we honor you with you splinter cell graduation medal"

Rustichia stood tall and proud admiring the medal that was placed on her chest, this was the first step to having her revenge. And she would have it.

* * *

"AW yeah new high score!" The little yellow bot was jumping up and down on the rock couch.

"Congrats Bee"

A little girl named Sari was clapping her hands together in the air while jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah I just beat your high score Sari!"

"you only beat me because I had to use the restroom and you didn't pause the game"

"doesn't matter I still beat you!"

Sari rolled her eyes and got off the couch clearly annoyed by his constant gloating. "yeah while you make yourself look dumb I'll be going for a walk outside" Bumblebee was too busy gloating that he didn't hear her.

"Did you hear me?"

"yeah sari sure you can go use my toilet"

"toilet? I said- nevermind" Sari walked away needing to

get away from the annoying bot. "A nice walk outside should refresh my circuits" She headed to the front entrance expecting a joyful walk through the city. To bad she was wrong.

* * *

"Canary I need you to capture Sari Sumdac"

"Sari Sumdac?"

Canary was quite confused as to who this Sari Sumdac was and why she needed to capture her and not kill her on sight. "Master why not just have me kill her on sight like the others?"

"Because we need her" Canary decided not to press on with anymore questions knowing it was not her place to do so.

"You will go to downtown Detroit and retrieve her" She only bowed and walked out the temple. "now to head to the weapons room... I'm sure Adaha should have them clean by now" heading to the weapons room, Canary bumped into many of her fellow assassins who were also her friends. "Hello Canary my good friend"

"Ah Altair how are you?"

"I've been better" She noticed the dark circles around his eyes and instantly knew he over-worked. Again. "Altair how many times do I have to tell you not to work so late?"

"But I'm on a breakthrough!"

"You said that two years ago"

"But i-"

"No buts now off to sleep with you, tell master I said I shall take your shift when I return" With a smile Altair hugged his friend and turned to walk away but not before saying "Thank you"

"Anytime Altair" And with that they went their separate ways. Once she reached the weapons room she greeted Adaha and immediately gathered her necessary items to complete her task. "Try not to get too much blood on them... I had a had time getting skin off the blades"

"Haha I'll try not to be too messy this time. Goodbye Adaha"

"Goodbye Canary and may peace be with you" Her mission was on It's way... "Sari Sumdac you will be mine"

* * *

"Yes Mr. President it will be done. Rustichia out" The president just contacted Rustichia telling her she needed to retrieve a female girl Known as Sari Sumdac, for what reason she didn't know nor did she care all she wanted was her revenge on those horrible monsters that killed her family.

"well I guess I better hop to it. The faster I get this done the closer I'll get to having my revenge"

Heading to the armory she saw many hateful faces directed at her. Rustichia wasn't very popular as you can see, Many of the others still did not trust her and that's what made her the most hated splinter cell in the unit. Even with all the hate received she still held her head high and walked with confidence not letting a hint of sadness present itself on her face.

"Haters." As Rustichia walked down to the armory she couldn't help but wonder why on earth would they need this Sumdac chick, what could she have to do with the government? The armory was just ahead, taking her thoughts off the girl. The armory was the best place in the whole base!

"I just love the fresh scent of gunpowder in the morning"

"You would"

NO it can't be! That voice, that annoying, obnoxious voice... that voice could only belong to one person and one person only.

"David"

"Nice to see you too Rustichia"

"what do you want?"

How this fool got into such an elite team would always amaze her.

"Nothing just came to pick up some grenades"

The Russian watched him with careful eyes, keeping count of his every move. "oh and good luck Rusty"

"whatever and don't call me Rusty" David frowned and left, tossing her a grenade on his way out. "Your going to need it doll"

"Uh yeah thanks David" He left leaving Rustichia standing in what seemed like a deep dark hole filled with emptiness. After what seemed like an eternity she left, getting ready for her mission. "I'm coming for you Sari and you wont escape my grasp"

If only they knew what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing to say so let's get in with this...

* * *

Detroit.

The most technological advancement city in the world. Filled with robots of all shapes and sizes, These robots usually helped with everyday chores. Cleaning, walking the dog, taking out the trash ect. Having a robot with you was normal here. No one found robots the least bit interesting 'anymore'.

"Woah... robots!"

Except Canary Ibn-La'Ahad.

Who could really blame her? She was raised in old time things like swords, robes, cloth, hand made objects. Not once has she been introduced to technology... it wasn't the way of her Brotherhood. "Wow! Wait I'm getting distracted I'm here to find Sari Sumdac not marvel at robots" Jumping off the roof of a factory our young assassin made her way into the streets. Now your probably wondering why on earth would she go into the streets and not hide like a proper assassin, well it's part of her Creed.

Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun mumkin.

The assassin's creed, That is the motto they learn and here are the three strong set of values that strictly governed their way of life. The creed consisted of three tenets:

1. "Stay your blade from flesh of an innocent."

2. "Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd."

3. "Never compromise the Brotherhood."

These tenets permeated every aspect of the Assassin's daily lives, as well as their fight for 'peace in all things.'

"Ugh I am not familiar with this area" Canary was having a ton of trouble finding her way through the city. The buildings and people all looked the same in her eyes. Most were wearing odd clothes that seemed professional I must find help if I'm going to find Sari"

"Oh you're looking for Sari?" Canary immediately turned around trying to see who had spoken. It was a young looking woman with blonde hair and green eyes. "uh yes I am do you know her?" She tried to keep her face hidden another rule of the assassins never reveal your face to the public. "Everyone knows Sari she's Issac Sumdac's daughter"

"do you know where I can find her?"

The woman looked at her like she's seen a ghost or something. "You're not from around here huh?"

"No"

"That explains it... She lives in Sumdac Tower"

"Which is...?"

"The woman pointed up, Canary followed but once she looked up awe struck her face. "T-that's it?" she was starting to get dizzy just by starring at it. "yeah beautiful isn't it?"

"I guess so" that's when it hit her... 'Sari! What am I doing messing around? I need to leave' "So what are you d- hello? Guess she left"

* * *

She had finally made it to Detroit the most technological city in the world. It was a beautiful city, in an industrial type of way. Finding Sari would not be as hard as she thought... that's what she thinks. Dressed in black leather pants and a leather v-neck shirt with biker boots Rustichia fit right in. "If my information is correct Sumdac towers is the tallest building in the city" She looked around and saw a huge skyscraper in the distance. "There it is well let me get a move on" many people were on the street it was a normal thing for Rustichia back at base agents were everywhere training, paperwork and applying for missions, it was quite normal for her. "Hmm I wonder what will happen to this girl when she is captured"

* * *

"See this is what I needed a nice walk in the park"

Sari was in the park sightseeing and bird watching, enjoying the fresh outdoors.

"Sari!"

The same woman that had talked to Canary came running up to her with a bright smile that just made her mood spring up. "Hey Kinky!" Kinky was the type of girl that had a bubbly personality, she could lift anyone's spirits. Sari had met her a few years ago when her father was giving a tour of his factory to tourists Sari was chasing her robotic dog Sparkplug she bumped into her and made them fall into one of the factory painting lines resulting in them getting painted pink with green polka dots. The memory made Sari laugh "Sari I didn't know you were famous"

"Famous?"

"Yeah this real mysterious and odd sounding girl was looking for you and I guessed you were famous cuz ya know she sure isn't from the states

well I think she isn't" A russian girl looking for her? That actually scared Sari a bit, she wasn't famous well only in Detroit and with the Autobots oh and on Cybertron after Megatron's capture and imprisonment. But someone looking for her that wasn't even from the United States? That was weird on so many levels.

"That's odd cuz I'm not famous..at all"

"Maybe she was looking for another Sari"

"I doubt it. I mean come on what other Saris do you know in Detroit?"

"True... hmm I don't know guess she was confused"

"Maybe..."

"Well I gotta go Sari, I got my shift at the club tonight" Kinky hugged her friend and ran off waving her hand one last time before disappearing around the corner. Sari decided to head back to the Autobot base, she didn't feel safe outside by herself. I mean who wouldn't feel sorta scared? A random chick looking for you that's scary she heard stories about spies and assassins killing people because they owed money or something.

"But I don't own any money" she walked down the street deep in her thoughts, not realizing where she was walking she bumped into someone. "Oh slag sorry!" She looked to see who she bumped into and from what she could tell was a woman figure, she couldn't see her face because the clothing she had worn. It was a long shirt that reached to her thighs a belt tightened the shirt to her slim waist, the woman wore black pants and her brown high-heeled boots had shoe lace strings which were actually cute to Sari. A hood hid the woman's face very well, all she saw was darkness as if she had no face.

"Uh sorry miss"

"It's alright" the woman just kept walking on, "that was creepy... I need to get out of the streets before I get into trouble".

* * *

It had finally turned dark much to Rustichia's pleasure, this was her chance to capture Sari. She made it to Sumdac Tower and took out her sticky boots and proceeded to climb the building. She didn't want to alert anyone so she made sure to not cross any windows that had lights turned on.

"Let's see... my data pad says her room should be on the twenty-second floor to the left... damn that's a long way up" She looked down and she was barely on the second floor.

"Crap"

She moved along hoping to be there before dawn. Down the street Canary watched Sumdac Towers hoping Sari was not already inside she took a seat on a bench with her head held low but still aware of her surroundings. There was a screech of tires that had Canary slightly look up... It was Sari! The teenage girl stepped out of a yellow car that had no driver?

How could a child drive herself? The assassin stared at her with watchful eyes.

"Thanks Bee for dropping me off" was she talking to a car?

'She's gone mad' she thought to herself watching Sari pat the car.

"No problem! So I'll see ya tomorrow right?"

The car just talked.

"Of course!" Sari playfully rolled her optics. "Ok well see ya tomorrow and night" " The car spoke. Again! It was having a conversation with Sari.

"Oh my gosh what is happening to the world?" She watched as Sari went inside and waited till the talking vehicle left, once it was out of sight she made her way to the front door. "I have to make sure that she explains why that car was talking when I capture her" this was going to prove interesting.

* * *

Ok this chapter 2 TADA! :) I was having writers block and I had no idea what to write about then I listened to Mambo No.5 by Lou Bega and I suddenly got ideas... it has nothing to do with the story but It helped me get ideas. I feel bad for Canary she doesn't know anything about city life :( I'm sure she'll get the hang of it... maybe. And do you see that button down there? Yes the one that starts with an R? Push it it will make me so happy :D


End file.
